Royal Roleplay
This article is a stub, you may help us by expanding it (users only) Royal Roleplay This Roleplay Selection was a large community of roleplayers back from the 2015s-2017s. There was (unknown percent of roleplayers) of roleplayers. Roleplay Archive History It was created back in the 2012s-2014s when only a few members have joined there. There was a controversy that Chanterella was the one who first created it, but some argued that it was Zoey460g. However, this paragraph about the beginning and how it was made will be left unanswered/discontinued until further notice. 2015 A lot of roleplayers were present on that year and it's known as to be the year when Chanterella was not present during the roleplay, yet Christ-Columbus is present... In some. However, there were so families created and it was the day when the family tree saga has sprouted. Of course, fiery spectacles have randomly occurred during at the time despite not the rest of the roleplayers were aware of it. 2016 Not a lot of roleplayers were present like the 2013s-2015s back then. There are newcomers who have joined the roleplay and some of the inactive roleplayers returned. 2017 The 2017s roleplay has changes made, apparently, the same roleplayers are present from the mid-2016s, but unfortunately, the percentage of the roleplayers has started decreasing. Many has split into groups but may reunite during dinners. 2019-Present Unknown Requirements to Join? Anybody can join this roleplay! No requirements needed! Alternatives to this Roleplay Here are the following alternatives to this roleplay: Fantasy Roleplay * Similarities: Monarchs, Noble ranks * Differences: Human is the only species, magic/witchcraft is prohibited. * Connected?: Connected Fairytale Roleplay - * Similarities: Monarchs, Noble ranks * Differences: Human is the only species, magic/witchcraft is prohibited * Connected?: Connected Mermaids Vs. Pirates Roleplay - Similar to this roleplay: Monarchs, however not much in focus * Similarities: Monarchs ** However, there wouldn't be too much in focus for * Differences: Human is the only species, magic/witchcraft is prohibited * Connected?: Connected (Only if an islander/royal/pirate is related to a person in Royal Roleplay) Coming soon! External Link to Royal Roleplay Wiki The community is inactive due to the lack of roleplayers. link to Woozworld Royal Roleplay Wiki can be found here http://wwroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Royalty_Roleplay Planets/Reigns Here are the Planets & Reigns of Royal Roleplay (with links) Planets Earth (known as Woozarth) Reigns (from how old is the ruler) Love Empire Amethyst Empire Denmark Spain Calico Rebeluloo Empire Celestial Empire Stellar Kingdom Arosea Empire Sweden Aquamarine Empire Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Atomdark Empire Mintic Kingdom Rayvender Empire Castle Oblivion ??? Coming soon! Roleplayers Here are all of Royal Roleplayers, who are either active or inactive; (There will be no links yet) Males Emperors/Kings/Monarchs (from oldest-youngest) King Kenward of Neonfair Guardia Ludwig Beethoven James Forever Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte Emperor Frederick Emperor Henry Of Wales Christopher Columbus Emperor Wren Canny Seanerick Campbell Leonardo Baltazar Emperor Apollo Jones-Watson Christian Marcus Crassus Ethan Campbell Andrew James Watson Dean Black Princes Napoleon II Bonaparte Sethany Alan Campbell Sean Jr. Campbell Alexander James Watson Clyde Campbell Villagers Daniel Red-Robin Cyrus Bask Caleb Gree Aaron Quo Chase Blue-Bold Charles Orange Ben Teon Harry Willows Alalcomeneus Other Aaron Hernandez-Campbell, Females Empresses/Queens/Monarchs (from oldest-youngest) Custodia of Neonfair Guardia Megan Lovier Celeste Forever Hershys Zoey Lovier Natalie Lovier Marcy Queen-Lovier Chanterella Bonaparte Chanterelle Lovier Blanca Canny Demi Lovier Aroma Rose Lovier-Campbell Lillian Campbell Geneva Watson Saleen Gloria Baltazer Eva Lovier Janice Williams Athanasia Isis Azalea Rose Campbell Chloe Rosa Queen Miranda Rachel Campbell Ally Raven Campbell Misty Frost-Black Scarlett Canny-Campbell Hypotia Princesses Theresa Baltazar Azalea Rose Campbell Ellen Flora Campbell Scarlett Canny-Campbell Misty Frost-Black Miranda Rachel Campbell Ally Raven Campbell Mary Ann Campbell Emilia Campbell Villagers Calliope Gernsward Aubrey Fisher Phoebe Crimsy Renee Magenta Lily Red-Robin Sabrina Spice Reina Willow Patricia Cheeto Doris Hayden Sarah Zander Vidalia Diamond Other Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Ratings How would you like to rate this roleplay? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star No Stars Category:Roleplay Group